Midori Norimaki
Midori Yamabuki, later Midori Norimaki, was originally Arale Norimaki's beautiful teacher, and Senbei Norimaki's love interest. Her name is a reference to the Japanese version of the early-childhood show Romper Room, whose female host was always referred to as "Midori-sensei". Biography Childhood Midori as a child being adopted by the royal family of planet Takeya-Saodake As a child, Midori went to an amusement park in Metropolis Island with her parents, she got lost and accidentally wandered into a private spaceship belonging to the royal family of Planet Takeya-Saodake. When the spaceship left off to Takeya-Saodake, King Saodake and Queen Takeya who had no children adopted Midori as their daughter. Years later, they found Midori's real parents and returned her to Earth where Midori promised to succeed the throne for them in the future if they ever get old and fall ill. Early Relationship between Senbei She was first introduced as Arale's middle school teacher, where she instantly became Senbei's dream girl. Midori was the target for many Senbei's perverted schemes though Midori was unaware of it most of the time. Senbei goes through the trouble of setting up a chain reaction involving many animals to end making a wind to blow her dress up to see her panties when passing by his house, but ended up failing twice because the first time she wore pants and the second time a farmer got in the way. Another time, Senbei planted a camera into Arale so he can see what she sees, and has her go to Midori's apartment to have a bath with her. But since Arale took her glasses off in the bath, Senbei could only see blurry images of Midori. On one of their first dates, they went for a drive in space with his flying car. Since the doctor had to poop, they make an emergency landing on a star where Midori is kidnapped and almost eaten by a giant alien monster similar to an ape. Senbei attempts to save Midori by morphing the ape creature into an ant using the Ponpoko Morph Gun and smashing the ant. Unfortunately, Midori was also turned into an ant and the ant Senbei smashed was actually Midori, causing her to get mad at him when he morphed her back. Marrying Senbei When bringing some giant sized carrots over to Senbei's house, Midori goes to use the bathroom and as Senbei is walking past it, he talks to himself and says will you marry me, which Midori hears in earshot and agrees to it and their wedding happens. While preparing for their honeymoon, which was going to be in space, Midori was kidnapped by some black cat-like creatures in a flying canoe and taken to an island where she was tied up as an offering to a giant ape. Once the giant ape gets her, she is taken to the top of a mountain where she gets stripped down naked and thrown into a pot to be cooked and eaten. Senbei, Arale and Gatchan find Midori after following the signal on the Lost-N-Found badge she was wearing, and destroy the mountain and defeat the ape. However, Midori is still in the pot and is taken away by the ape's friend, who is a caveboy with a giant fork. She was taken to Torishima (an island that is also a giant flying bird) where she is now in a squash. She is rescued when Senbei flys to the island holding Gatchan and pulls her out of the pot while she is still wearing the squash. Midori ends up falling when Senbei lets go after she kisses him for saving her. After landing on the ground, Midori witnesses the battle between Arale and the Caveboy who has equal strength and abilities as her and then the battle between Senbei and a giant crab. After the battle was over, Midori and the others get into Senbei's ship and fly off, but the caveboy wakes and blasts it down with an N'cha Cannon making them have to get back to Penguin Village from Gatchan pulling them there. After their marriage, she has a son with Senbei named Turbo. Trivia *She is the first love interest to be shown in the series. Gallery Midori Norimaki.png|Midori in the remake midori.jpg|Midori in the manga cb5746b08e8e933717ff84d56f50ffb3.jpg|Midori in Dragon Ball MidoriS2.png|Midori at the beginning of the original series images 243.jpg 450_1000.jpg|Midori and Senbei appointment in the space Midori and Arale.jpg|Midori and Arale Senbei and Midori in Dragon Ball.jpg|Senbei and Midori in Dragon Ball doctor-slump.jpg|Senbei and Midori tumblr_n7f7upVX4I1t877zqo5_250.gif 2735626 640px.jpg|Midori in the original series pl_ases0013_0011_01.jpg|Senbei and Midori in the new version images (4).jpg 201205030858126db.jpg Senbei&MidoriMarried.jpg Norimaki_Wedding.png 1824991.jpg Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Teacher Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Dr. Slump Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Dodecahedron